Dance With Me
by Kay Angelina and Chad Anderson
Summary: In pursuit of a wanted connection to a drug trade, DiNozzo and Gibbs find themselves in a situation that demands of them to behave like a committed couple. How will this play out? Especially when their wanted suspect joins their table with his other half and they have to force act, let alone share a dance together? FUN and totally INTENSE!
1. Chapter 1

Please be aware that whatever we write after these few words are pure fiction and these characters do NOT belong to us, but the writers and producers of NCIS.

Chad: This idea popped into my head when I thought about just how audiences would react to a different kind of scene apart from the entire professional NCIS arena. Like what if you had to pretend you were in a relationship with your boss?

**Name: Dance with me**

**Type: NCIS Questioning Moments**

**Category: NCIS Tibbs [Tony + Gibbs] **

**Setting: Brewster's Night Club**

**Mission: Stake Out**

Xxx

_DiNozzo_

It was just about an hour into staking out this place, and I was bored.

We hadn't ordered anything and we just had one drink in front of us: Gibbs with his usual coffee and me with a fruit punch (no drinking on duty, he said). And above all, I felt myself nodding off every now and again, my eyelids totally heavy and drooping. Yet the man of iron sitting directly opposite me was wide awake, thumbs and fingers wrapped around his coffee mug, as he sipped and surveyed the scene before us.

It would seem like 'his' type of scene: the polished wooden chairs, old tables with checkered table cloths, and a serving counter obviously made way back in the 70's. As if it could get any worst, there weren't even any bouncy waitresses, but a lanky dude by the name of Bob who came around taking orders with hooded eyes. Reminded me of one of those vampires in those movies who seemed desperately in need of a human meal.

"Gibbs, I can't take this." I protested, almost childlike. "The guy's not gonna show. We need to get out of here."

And when he chose to ignore me, I watched him in disbelief. Following his line of sight, I noticed that he was observing the old jukebox in the corner, probably wondering if it was older than him. Snorting, I diverted my eyes to the only dancing couple on the floor and yawned widely.

"Gibbs…This place is _weird_."

"What's weird about it?" he asked calmly.

Like he'd not notice.

"First of all, there's a jukebox in the corner that looks _older_ than you." And my eyes moved around. "_Second_ of all, the place lacks chicks. And thirdly, doesn't it strike you as _weird_ that there are two dudes dancing in the open?"

He didn't even seem alarmed or dismayed.

"Where?"

"There!" I whispered loudly, jerking my chin in their direction.

"So…"

"I don't believe this." And I threw my hands up in dismay.

"Of all the people that I know", he said quietly, not even the least bit disturbed, "I figured you to be more of an open minded person."

"I am open minded", I said defensively.

"And you have a problem with two men dancing in the open." He took up his cup and sipped, then sighed. "They could be friends."

As Cyndi Lauper's song 'True Colors' drifted from the music player, the taller of the two men leant in closer and the other wrapped his arm tighter around the other's waist. Then in time with the music, their hips became one and they swayed sensually together, their eyes closed.

"Male friends don't dance like _that_", I said eyeing the two men. "I've never seen two male friends hold each other like that…and…dance."

Gibbs laughed.

"You need to get out more."

"Look", I said in disbelief, "I don't know which _bars _you go to, but a scene like _that_ can only mean one thing. And the result is that this is not _my_ kind of place."

"But it's _his_ kind of place." Looking up quickly, my eyes met his as he nodded towards the entrance.

Two Marines pushed the doors to come in, the shorter one followed by our guy: a taller more athletic built man with green eyes, wavy blond hair and nice shoes. Those had to have cost him a fortune. And I only had a few seconds to wonder where and how much he paid for them before Gibbs made a comment on his right bandaged hand. He was definitely Tom Stokes, the man wanted for killing his fellow friend in a downtown brawl just a couple nights before. He was also wanted in connection to a drug operation, linked to two of the biggest dirty drug dealers within these parts.

"Definitely him", Gibbs noted. "Observe only. Don't wanna get too close, too soon."

I wanted to take the guy right there and then, fast enough to get out of this hideous place.

Suddenly Tom made a turn and started heading our way, his partner following behind, fingers linked. And the truth suddenly dawned upon me. This wasn't just a bar where odd Marines hung out. He threw suspicious glances at us before pulling the chair out for his male company. And just for a moment, as his eyes moved over me, then to Gibbs, my insides melted.

"Boss", I whispered with my eyes moving around. "In case you haven't noticed, this is not a straight bar where people just _hang_ out."

"I know", he said calmly.

"You _know_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup." And he shook his head, "DiNozzo, I figured you'd realize that. The guy behind the bar has been checking you since we came in."

I was just swallowing a mouthful of my fruit juice and almost choked. "No way!"

Looking towards the bar, the scruffy bartender winked at me and licked his lips. I gasped.

"I've had enough." And I attempted to get up.

Gibbs glared at me. "You wanna blow our cover? After all this work, all this time?"

"He'd never suspect a thing if I just walked out", I admitted hastily in hushed tones. "If we just get out of here…"

"Sit down", he ordered.

"No", I said firmly.

"Don't make me _make_ you sit down, DiNozzo", he warned.

"Relationship problems?" The vampire looking asshole asked as he glided by with a tray.

"Na, he just wants to get outta here", Gibbs said looking at me.

"And move unto level two. Nice!" and he showed us a thumbs up sign.

I wanted it to suddenly become day so that I could open the front doors and throw him outside to fry in the sun.

Before I could protest, or my glare could melt the asshole, I felt Gibbs' take my arm and pulled me to sit back down. Suddenly I was overthinking everything before me. In order for us to blend in here, so that Tom wouldn't suspect anything fishy, we'd have to pretend we were gay as well. How the hell did you pretend that you were gay? Hell, I'm sure my shirt and pants already made me look like an agent at first glance. Not to forget to mention that our suspect in study was throwing some long glances at us, well rather, at me.

"He's getting suspicious", Gibbs said quietly.

"Well then let's leave", I suggested.

"He's having the meet _here_, DiNozzo. We have to wait until the other two dealers show up, and then we can hold them up." And without even giving me time to think things through, Gibbs' hand moved across the table and he entwined his fingers with mine. "Act it out."

"I _can't_", I said stubbornly, "it's against my nature as a DiNozzo. We're supposed to chase women, not guys. Plus…", and I pulled my fingers from his grip, "you're…_Gibbs_…not some other guy."

"That hurts", he said looking confused.

"No", I said shaking my head, "look, you're not just some other guy. You're my boss. You're older. Plus if I ever was to have a drunk fling with a guy, he'd be –"

"…much younger than myself, much more handsome, dashing, with tight pants on and no grey in his hair."

I never meant to insult him.

"Gibbs…"

"Na, it's okay. Expected nothing better."

And he looked away, but I knew somehow, even if it was in such an awkward situation as this, he was hurt by my comment. I didn't know what else to say to make it better without making it worst. So I just frowned.

A few seconds after, I decided to tentatively take hold of his hand, trying to imagine this situation involved me and a sexy woman on the other end. But that woman had to be a construction worker with some rough big hands. A man lady. It wasn't the first time for me.

His eyes met mine and I held his gaze, somehow trying to make it feel normal. And without even trying, I became totally lost in his blue eyed stare, almost like a trance. For one minute I was trying hard and the other few that followed, I became delusional. It was like gazing into the eyes of someone who had many mysteries hidden that they somehow wanted you to discover and seek out.

Unconsciously, when he took my other hand, I paid half a mind to it. And with our fingers entwined, he began to massage my palms intimately with his thumbs. It felt so nice, almost too pleasurable. It was the kind of lead on you'd want to get that soft feeling travel all the way down your hands, down your back and to your toes…

"You guys are doing some serious soul searching", a voice interrupted and broke my concentration. Blinking, my eyes darted up to fix upon Tom and his partner halfheartedly peering down at us.

"Uh…" was all I could mumble.

"Seems like you two are connected deep. I like that." He held out a hand. "Name's Tom. And this is my partner Jack. We've been together for almost two years now", he said cheerfully as we shook hands. "You two?"

"Uh…"

"Five years", Gibbs said without hesitating. I was flabbergasted. My tongue ran away from me.

"Wow", Tom whistled. "Told ya they were practically married. So true love _does_ exist." And he laughed.

"Well…" Gibbs was looking at me, but I had suddenly begun to slowly evolve into a paralyzed idiot.

"Mind if we join ya?" Tom asked, "we're waiting on two other friends of ours, but this place is boring as it is. Conversation is wanting. Maybe you two can give us some tips on how to stay as deeply involved as you two seem."

I looked at Gibbs and he gazed back at me.

"Sure", we both said, smiling.

I mean, what harm could come out of such a meeting? Besides, it wasn't as if I actually had feelings for him. Or we were truly in love. I wanted to laugh as Tom and his partner Jack pulled up two chairs to sit beside us.

Xx

**A/N = [I know it was a bit brief and not so descriptive, but I've heard that people love conversation and their eyes glaze over descriptions.]**

**Should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the reviews, suggesting that I most feverishly continue! Then I must…

Xxx

We were having a casual round of drinks now, all on Tom. And all the while, as I tried to digest the disgusting mixture of cocktail of some sort, he lamented on how he was so in love with Sam. He claimed he couldn't ever be away from him because they were connected. Then somehow it had me pondering on if Gibbs and I shared that connection of some sorts.

Of course not!

I mean, we were partners in crime yeah, guys who had each other's backs in danger. Not two mushy dudes who were desperately in love with the other. It's not like I savored the touch of Gibbs' hand and wanted him desirably to hold mine. Yet my eyes always moved to gaze upon Sam's intimate gestures concerning Jack: how he massaged his fingers, or caressed his handsome face.

Did we have to behave like that too?

"…walked for like an hour holding hands, until we got to this lovely secluded restaurant off Main and Fifth. And I said to Jack, I said, we have to just get dinner together. Because you don't know when it's the last moment, the last day you get to see each other", and he smiled at his lover.

"The last moment", I said dryly, my eyes latched on his fingers as they went up to touch Jack's cheek. The guy was too touchy.

Lifting my right hand, I moved it to Gibbs' left ear and fingered his earlobe. "Such cute ears he has", I said softly, my eyes on his. Gibbs only raised his eyebrows and half smiled.

Jack momentarily glared quizzically at me, whilst Sam gave me this sympathetic half smile.

"So…" Gibbs said after clearing his throat, "you guys live around here?"

I was lost. Was my intimate move that stupid?

"Yeah", Sam replied quickly, "we're from Third which is a corner away from here. A long way, you might say, but we like the walking. Marines never tire out easily."

"Damn right", Gibbs confirmed.

Sam lifted his glass and sipped from it, his eyes casually surveying Gibbs' face. "So Brian, is it?" That was the name he came up with as fast as possible after introductions were in order. Mine just happened to pass out as Tibby. People named their cats Tibby, not humans!

"Mmhmm", Gibbs said slowly sipping his Bourbon.

"You two from around here? Let me guess", Sam said smiling, "you have your own condo, or house, nice bedroom, living room, Persian rug, fireplace, basement –"

Gibbs chuckled, looking at me.

"We have our own place. All the above including a cat."

A cat? I was puzzled, yet accepted it.

"Plus, we have a flat screen TV", I said, "a sweet stereo system, a wicked game console, Blu Ray player", I continued all excited. There had to be a little of ME in there somewhere, true?

"You two got a water bed too?" And Sam winked at Jack who smiled. "Works wonders depending on your position, which in, I think Brian here looks like a topper."

This time, I choked over my cocktail, hand on my mouth, I coughed and felt my eyes burn.

Sam clapped me on the back, and laughed. So did Jack. I glared at Gibbs who casually met my eyes, his expression warm and comical, as if he was really enjoying the torment I was going through. I'd make him pay later.

"Hey it's okay to be at the bottom", Sam continued. I wanted to melt away on my chair and seep into the floorboards that instant. "Means you don't have to give much at all, just take. Lay back and get handled."

Thank gods an argument of some sorts erupted at the bar, or else I just might have punched him until he did shut up. It wasn't that I found his words insulting, and dirty. I just didn't want to entertain such thoughts in my mind. Because as he spoke of positions and water beds, visions of Gibbs lying on top of me flashed fiercely across my eyes like burning moving images. And my stomach tied itself in knots. My knees felt like jelly, and my lips among other things were twitching unnervingly.

My eyes registered on four couples now dancing on the floor. Within a short span of time, about twenty people had already occupied the Club, or should I call it more like a Country Club. As Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton belted out 'Islands in the Stream', I sighed. Right now I could just go home, crawl in bed and sleep like a log.

Jack had other plans.

As Dolly Parton's adaption to 'I will always love you' started to play, glee danced in his eyes. Taking Sam's hand softly, he stood up and pulled him up.

"Come on guys," he said smiling, "you must dance this one. A nice slow one to warm up the heart."

"Among other things", Sam said pulling his partner towards him. They turned to gaze at us.

Gibbs made a move to get up. But I kicked him under the table.

"No", I said without moving my lips and trying to fake a smile.

He smiled back at me and placing his palms on the table, he pushed himself up. Then holding his hand out, he awaited my approval.

"I don't feel so well", I lied, trying to make my expression look queasy. "I don't think –"

"Aw come on!" Sam urged. "Dance with your guy, you never know when it's gonna be the last moment you get a chance to!"

Last moments my ass. If this was going to be my last moment, then I would go to hell.

Anyway, stubbornly, I slowly lifted my butt off my chair, eyes on the table and moved around my chair. Gibbs retreated his hand and copied my move. My stomach really then started to feel terrible. I felt as if I was about to jump off a cliff without any guarantee that the ropes attached to me were gonna hold my weight. The whole idea before me was dazzlingly uninviting.

Yet deep down, a small voice, probably my messed up conscience said quietly, 'just do it'.

Gibbs waited until Sam and Jack were out of hearing distance and placed his hand on my shoulder. Looking back I glared at him.

"I don't want to do this", I said. "It's not my thing."

He gazed sympathetically into my eyes and offered a small smile.

"If it helps", he said quietly, "I don't like it either."

"Then why accept to do it?"

"Because", he said walking slowly next to me, "over the years I've learnt that a small objection can blow an entire operation. We've worked so hard on this case, I don't want it to end sour."

Knowing that he objected made me feel just a bit more settled. So as I turned to face him among the sea of couples dancing together, and he placed his hands lightly on my waist, I realized that maybe I could brush this off as just one of those funny moments between old buddies. Maybe I could smile through it and find it strangely amusing, and tease him whilst I was at it.

"First time?" I asked quietly, just to be safe, in case Sam or Jack were listening to us.

Gibbs gazed back at me quizzically.

"You mean dancing with another…"

"Yea", I confirmed smiling.

He was silent for a few seconds. "Back when we were deployed, one of the guys snuck an old radio into our camp. And sometimes when we knew weren't really in danger from outsiders hearing the faintest sound, he's turn it on." He moved that way, whilst I moved with him in time. "And we'd take turns dancing."

I studied his eyes. "Together?"

"Yup", he confirmed smiling. "Was just friends, comfort…then nothing serious. But all the while I figured the others would imagine dancing with their wives. Eyes closed, as they moved."

I didn't reply but only looked back at him quietly, not quite staring but much more of a gaze. There was Shannon, that was for sure, but to imagine how heartbroken it must have been for him to be away from her… Somehow just by being this close to him, hearing his words and watching his expression so closely, I felt and understood more than I anticipated for.

It was as if we connected somehow. In fact, I had always felt that way about Gibbs for as long as I could remember. Somewhere at the back of my mind, to me it always appeared as if he was so similar to me. Yet some things he did pissed me off and I never ever wanted to accept that I would have done the same thing had I been in his position.

And now Dolly's voice faded out and Cher's 'I found someone' came on, changing the mood as I was lost in thought. I tried to change my footing to match his rhythm, and somehow in the split of a second I stumbled and his arms were around me. Just for a moment, as awkward as the moment was, I would never admit that I felt a quick tremor come across my heart as he held me there. And when I stood up steady once again, his face came a little too close to mine, more than we could understand.

"Thanks", I said softly, diverting my eyes from his quickly. My palms were growing sweaty.

"DiNozzo…"

"Gibbs", I said without thinking. And Sam bumped into me, nudging my body intimately close to Gibbs.

It was just in time as the song took a rhythm turn and with our bodies together, as I felt his warmth, his chest so close to mine…I don't know what came across me, honestly. One moment I was this playful person, ready to make jokes and find humor in his dancing. And then with a push to bring our bodies so close only flustered me with indescribable feelings that threatened to daze me.

I metamorphosed into this man that felt that he had only known half of himself before but in a flash had discovered several moods and desires more tempting and wanting than at past. Suddenly I wanted Gibbs to just hold me close to him and keep me there. I felt captured in a moment that I had no definition for, yet it felt so right to me. I was confused.

Yet in return, as Cher belted out her words, Gibbs pulled me closer to him, his expression unreadable and he allowed our cheeks to rest together.

He moved with me, in time and against me. And I could only close my eyes and enjoy the feeling cascading and erupting through my body silently. I didn't care if he could feel my reaction to him, and my mind wasn't thinking straight, literally. What did you call this? A sudden change of thought? Was he feeling anything like it? I didn't care.

All I wanted was for him to continue making me feel this way, although it was tormenting and desirable. I didn't want it to stop. Was I suddenly demented and dangerously unraveling into some person I would not be able to handle? If this was madness then I wanted to be insane just to feel the moment, this moment. It was real.

Unconsciously I realized that I had grown dangerously hard in my pants and with him against me, his leg brushing next to mine…He suddenly felt it, all of me. I knew this because in a moment I felt him take in a sharp breath of air as his body slightly trembled against mine. And then moving our cheeks away, Gibbs lifted his hands to rest against either side of my face.

With my arms around his waist, I didn't know what else to do or feel, but I wanted to know what it felt like to have my lips meet his. He obviously felt the same way, but as I moved towards him, he pulled his head back, his blue eyes dazed.

"Gibbs…" I said softly, allowing my hand to move over the small of his back.

"What are you…doing", he whispered.

"I don't know…" I confessed, my eyes shadowed from confusion.

He was fighting to ignore me, yet I finally realized that he was seeing everything in my eyes. He felt me, how I responded to him. And we were both frightened.

Suddenly I found my lips pressed on his, my eyes closed. And everything, everyone around us disappeared instantly. My head felt dizzy, hands shaky and I just relaxed in that moment. I don't know how long it lasted, that awkward yet breathtaking kiss, but the next thing we knew, there was a thump behind us, near the doorway. In walked two beefy guys with guns raised. And in that split second, I was torn from the moment, as I reached for my gun.

The last thing I remembered before the commotion was shots being fired and people screaming, shouting. And then I was pushed to the ground by Gibbs as he fired his gun. With his palm pressed to my chest, as I lay there, I could only feel his lips on mine. My heart was racing.

And then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital after suffering from a bullet to the shoulder. And after that day, Gibbs and I never spoke of that moment we shared ever again.

Xxx

A/N – Stupid ending right? I know! But that's it. It sucks to admit it but I am having these terrible writer's blocks these days, and I can't continue stories, drag them out too much. This was just to play around once more. Yet I feel as if I did you no justice in the end. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
